Adultère incestueux
by Kero Vs Sac d'OS
Summary: ONE SHOT DE KERO : Hum... faut-il réellement résumer?


Pour me faire pardonner mes quatre semaines de vacances qui ont duré bien peu longtemps à mon goût... Obligée de faire des maths et de la physique maintenant c'est nul... bref, je vous offre ce petit one-shot pour vous faire plaisir... Cadeau ! (Bon maintenant payez-moi en reviews...)... Le titre veut tout dire... (Lola a déliré dans les parenthèses introduites pas L:...)

**Adultère incestueux**

Draco attendait devant le bureau de son père, il avait une nouvelle à lui annoncer. Il avait pris la bonne décision, mais il était certain qu'elle ne lui plairait pas. Respirant un bon coup, il reprit sa stature droite et fière et toqua à la porte.

« Entrez ! »

Lucius Malfoy ne prit même pas la peine de lever la tête de sa paperasse. Avait-il réellement répondu pour qu'il vienne ? Peu importe, il devait lui dire, coûte que coûte.

« Père, je dois vous parler. »

Se décidant enfin à lever le nez des documents devant lui, Lucius lança un regard interrogatif à son fils.

« Draco ? J'espère pour toi que c'est important pour que tu viennes me déranger. »

« Oui, je viens vous avertir que je pars demain du manoir. »

Il l'avait dit, il quittait le manoir qu'il y avait depuis des générations, et des générations, et encore des générations, bref depuis un bail quoi, dans la famille.(plutôt qui était depuis... dans la famille)

« Oh... et pour combien de temps ? »

« Je ne reviendrais pas. »

Comment ça pour combien de temps, il avait pas été clair ? Il aurait du dire 'tout est fini entre nous', il aurait peut-être compris. Bon, cette fois, il ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir compris qu'il partait vraiment.

« Je l'ai dit aussi à mon père, et je suis revenu... on verra bien »

Quoi ? Il pensait qu'il ne le ferait pas ? Mais il le faisait exprès pour l'énerver ou quoi ?

« Je ne reviendrais pas, je suis venu vous dire adieu. »

« A plus tard Draco.»

Il allait finir à Azkaban si son père continuait à montrer si peu d'intérêt à ce qu'il lui disait. La hache c'est un bon choix pour un meurtre, non ? Peut-être qu'un sort serait plus propre, mais beaucoup moins jouissif c'est certain. (L: Ooooh oui )

« Autre chose à me dire Draco ? Ou tu es venu uniquement pour me faire perdre mon temps ? »

« Rien d'autre à dire. »

Il le détestait ! Il le détestait ! Et il fantasmait à mort sur ce con de type qui serait soi-disant son père ! Il se détestait ! Il se détestait !

Il était parti, maintenant il pouvait être sur qu'il n'allait pas raconter de conneries à son père comme quoi il voulait se le faire. C'était bien mieux comme ça. Tranquille, seul dans l'appartement qu'il avait loué. Vraiment très seul. Bon... d'accord il l'avouait, il se faisait chier à mort pire qu'au manoir. Et ça faisait qu'un mois qu'il était parti... s'il ne pouvait pas se passer de voir son père un mois, qu'est-ce que ça aurait été s'il l'avait buté ?... On toqua à sa porte, logiquement comme le veut la tradition, quand on toque à la porte, on va ouvrir, donc Draco alla ouvrir, et quand il vit ce qu'il y avait derrière la porte, il referma la porte, ce qui est moins logique déjà. (L:Totalement d'accord)

« Draco, ouvre-moi cette porte, et arrête de jouer au gamin. »

Hum... et s'il jouait au gamin ? Non parce que c'est bien de jouer au gamin si ça peut éviter d'ouvrir une porte. Il avait fermé à clef ou pas ?... Visiblement, vu la personne qui venait d'entrer, je dirais... non. Merde.

« Oh... bonjour père, quel bon vent vous amène ? »

'Une seconde.... Kawai !!! C'est neuf ce qu'il porte non ? [Non, c'est lavé avec Mir laine]... Pourquoi a-t-il ce corps de rêve ?... faites que ce soit pas vraiment mon père, que je puisse lui sauter dessus.'

« Je te ramène au manoir maintenant, ça suffit. »

« Quoi ? Il n'en est pas question, je suis très bien ici ! »

'Non, pas vraiment, mais j'ai déjà pas une bonne réputation dans le monde sorcier, si en plus je suis pris en flagrant délit de matage de mon père sous la douche, ça le ferait pas vraiment'

« Très bien ici ? Tu n'es pas autorisé à te foutre de moi comme ça. Tu rentres. »

« Non ! Je suis majeur et vacciné, je fais ce que je veux. [avec mes cheveux] »

« Draco, tu reviens et tu m'expliques le livre que j'ai trouvé dans ta chambre. »

Non, il parlait quand même pas du livre qui est censé être inviolable et qu'on ne pouvait pas lire toutes les conneries qu'il avait pu écrire dedans ?... En plus il devait avoir quoi ?... deux ans ce bouquin.

« Quel livre ? »

« Rentre, on va en parler. »

« Non, non, je suis très bien ici, on peut en parler ici. »

« Bien. »

Whoa... faut dire que Lucius Malfoy avait une de ses façons de s'asseoir que tout le monde s'évanouissait sur le champ en hurlant son nom, mais bon, du calme voyons, on a plus 16 ans enfin... (Luuuuuuuuuuuciiiiiiiiiiiuuuuuuuuuussssss !!!bam Lola tombée de sa chaise Et pourtant, j'en ai 19... [hum... j'suis tombée aussi... dans cette vie j'en ai 17])

« Bien. »

Grand silence embarrassant, mais vraiment très embarrassant. Et long en plus... très long.

« Donc, explique-moi Draco pourquoi partout dans ce bouquin, il y a écrit que tu me détestes. »

« Hum... c'est vieux comme carnet... c'était comme... un défouloir en quelques sortes disons. »

« Un défouloir ? »

« C'était ça... ou la hache... ou la corde... ou le katana... ou la batte de base-ball... ou le tisonnier... ou la porte (c'est dangereux une porte, faut pas croire)... ou le pied d'une table... ou... »

« C'est bon, j'ai compris Draco ! »

« Hum... »

« Bon maintenant... pourquoi tu me détestes ? »

« Euh... je dirais pas détester mais plutôt... euh... »

'Comment dire... fantasmer ?... aimer ?... vouloir sauter dessus pour arracher les vêtements et plus si affinités ?... euh, détester un peu dans la même sens que le grand cousin Black qui dit tout le temps qu'il déteste Snape ?...' (Lola: Méééééééé, il déteste pas Black, c'est Harry qu'il déteste [s'il les détestait tous les deux... en même temps?])

« Draco ? »

« Je vais trouver... je cherche les bons mots... deux minutes, je vais trouver... »

« Draco ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Severus m'a donné une fiole de Veritaserum, tu en veux ? »

'Argh !! Mais il est fou !! Pourquoi il a fait ça ?! Vite, un mensonge, vite un mensonge, vite un mensonge... Argh.. veux mourir !!'

« Alors ? »

« Euh... »

Lucius utilisa la technique du "je te bouche le nez pour te forcer à avaler la jolie potion qui va te faire dire la vérité, toute la vérité, rien que la vérité".

« NON !!!!! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ! »

« Hum... pour avoir des réponses à mes questions. On commence, (question numéro 1 ) pourquoi tu me détestes ? »

« Mmm. »

« Ne t'empêche pas de répondre en te mordant les lèvres, ça ne servira à rien. »

« Si tu le dis. »

« Réponds à la question Draco. »

« PARCE QUE JE FANTASME A MORT SUR TON CORPS !!! »(L: ah...ça a le mérite d'être clair au moins)

Consternation, grand silence embarrassant, suivi d'un « Argh, veux mourir... » provenant de la gorge de Draco.

« Tu quoi ? »

« Faut que je le répète en plus ? »

« Non, c'est bon... t'es au courant que je suis ton père ? »

« Oui, c'est bon, je sais, c'est mal, je suis un méchant garçon... »

« Non, mais je précise au cas où... »

« ... »

« Draco ? »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est pas logique de me détester pour ça... »

« Si c'est très logique... non parce que de un tu te tapes ma mère (t'es même marié avec... en plus !), de deux, tu es hétéro (pire que tout !!), de trois tu ne veux pas de moi (et pourtant regarde ce corps de rêve que j'ai !), de quatre, tu ... non y'a pas de quatre maintenant que j'y pense... »

« Hum... [Krom]... je peux pas nier pour le trois (tu as vraiment un joli petit corps)... ni le un... mais le deux... j'suis pas hétéro (de loin pas, y'a des témoins... j'peux toujours rappeler Regulus Black mais bon...(L: ??? a pas compris) »

« Hein ? [C'est intelligent et gracieux comme phrase je trouve] »

« Hum... fallait un Malfoy en plus c'est tout (parce que ta mère, en plus, c'est même pas un bon coup... bon tu rentres à la maison maintenant ?), sinon, je me serais trouvé un gars et j'aurais largué le manoir depuis un moment... (mais bon j'avais un père très persuasif...) »

« Hein ?... mais ça n'empêche... »

« Quoi, bon tu rentres maintenant ? »

« Non ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je veux pas être tenté... (combien de temps ça agit du veritaserum ?) »

« Oh... pourquoi pas ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Oh... rien... bon tu rentres ? »

« Pourquoi je devrais rentrer ? Et après moi je subis tous les jours la présence d'un père que j'apprécierai que ce ne soit pas mon père pour plus de simplicité! Je ne veux pas ! »

Lucius en ayant marre des jérémiades de son fils, lui cloua le bec en introduisant sa langue dans la bouche ouverte de son Draco, qui répondit avec passion au baiser, mêlant leur salive.

« C'est ça que tu voulais ? »

« Oui... Non !... c'est mal... »

« Et alors ? Qui s'en préoccupe ? »

Il ne se gêna pas pour embrasser à nouveau cette bouche et allonger Draco sous lui sur le canapé, caressant ce corps offert qu'il avait conçu, réalisant le souhait de son fils, transformant les wet-dreams de l'adolescence du jeune homme en réalité.

« Lucius... »

« Moui ? »

« Tu es sûr ?.. »

« Oui. »

Souriant, il passa les doigts dans les longs cheveux argentés avant d'embrasser encore et encore son père, le rapprochant de son corps pour qu'il puisse sentir son érection contre la sienne. Gémissant contre ses lèvres alors qu'ils s'attisaient l'un l'autre. Se débarrassant des habits superflus peu à peu, effleurant, touchant, embrassant, léchant, mordillant la peau nue ainsi dévoilée. Traçant des arabesques sur le torse de son amant de sa langue, Lucius posa sa main sur une zone très sensible, faisant pousser un cri désespéré au jeune homme qui avait déposé une de ses mains sur la nuque et l'autre sur la hanche de l'homme qu'il avait toujours désiré, le serrant ainsi contre lui, attendant à n'en plus pouvoir la suite. Son pantalon finit par retrouver le tas de vêtements au sol, tout comme celui de son aîné. Nu l'un sur l'autre, ils se dégustaient goûtant la saveur de leurs peaux, alors qu'un doigt fort à propos alla retrouver l'entrée de l'intimité de Draco pour l'exciter plus encore avant de se décider à enfin s'enfoncer trop lentement, avec trop de minutie, comme pour faire durer encore et encore l'inévitable contact avec la prostate, pour forcer le fils à supplier le père. Une fois atteinte, un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier pour prendre et reprendre encore et encore, faisant implorer pour plus, plus encore de lui-même. Se positionnant à l'entrée de l'anus du jeune homme, il fit pénétrer son membre, écartant les chairs qu'il sentait pulser autour de lui. Attendant un geste de Draco, il bougea légèrement en lui, lui faisant prononcer son nom. Il commença alors à se retirer pour mieux revenir, atteignant à chacun de ses coups la prostate. Faisant produire des sons sourds et des cris inarticulés au blond sous lui. Il le prenait et reprenait avec une lenteur inouïe, désireux de se faire supplier jusqu'au bout. Lorsque le jeune blond lui cria de le prendre plus fort, il accéléra rapidement la cadence faisant hurler de plaisir son fils alors qu'il l'amenait au septième ciel et plus haut encore, jusqu'à l'orgasme.

« Lucius... »

« Ne t'endors pas... »

« Je n'en ai pas l'intention »

« Alors, mieux ou moins bien que ce que tu imaginais ? »

« Mieux... définitivement bien mieux... vraiment mieux... »

« Tu devais avoir une bien piètre opinion de moi alors... »

« Non ! ... c'est que... bref... le réel l'emporte de loin sur l'irréel... on aurait pas dû... »

« Tu vas pas recommencer ! C'est parce que tu commençais à culpabiliser que j'ai commencé à t'embrasser... »

« Ah et pour rien d'autre ? »

« A part le fait que j'en avais autant envie que toi ? »

« Oh... ça n'empêche pas que c'est mal et.. » [Mais frappez-le...]

« Tais-toi, arrête de te prendre la tête... c'est toi le plus jeune, c'est pas à toi que revient la culpabilité... »

« Et tu te sens peut-être pas coupable toi ? »

« Non... il m'en faudrait plus... »(L:tu m'étonnes, au nombre de moldus qu'il a joyeusement trucidé...)

« ... »

« Draco... »

« Non rien... je... enfin... je sais pas si on aurait dû... c'est que... enfin... »

« Tu te tourmenteras l'esprit un autre jour, pour l'instant profite un peu de l'attention que je te porte... »

« Lucius... pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que ce soit si compliqué ? »

« Parce que tu rends les choses compliquées... elles sont simples. »

« Elles ne sont pas simples, elles sont... immorales et... »

« Tais-toi... tu arrêtes, tu y peux quelque chose si tu en veux à mon corps ? »

« Non... »

« Alors il n'y a pas de problème... on est deux adultes consentants, toujours aucun problème, on a un lien de parenté, et alors ? Pas de problème, zéro problème. Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors il est où le problème si je t'aime aussi ? »

« Il n'y a pas de problème. »

« Exactement. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

« Si, je suis d'accord... »

« Bien, donc tu ne verras pas d'objection si je te refais l'amour comme un dieu... »

FIN

Message de Lola:

Oh oui Lucius, fais-moi l'amour comme un dieu (moi fantasmer sur Jason Isaacs ? Ja-mais !C'est Alan Rickman sinon rien )

Réponse de Kero : mais les deux ensemble enfin!!!


End file.
